nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamsburg
Adamsburg is a country on the eastern coast of the northern continent. Fact about Adamsburg: Capital: Eleonor Other cities: Latola, Kalletla, Potemcha Languages: Swedish, English Inhabitants: 20.000.000 Adamsburg has hosted NSC once, in NSC 36 joint with Tír an Abhainn! We have also hosted big shows like NSC Awards 2007 and Congratulations 3.0! Adamsburg in NSC Adamsburg has done fairly good in NSC. It has achieved 8 top 10 places in 39 tries. Their best place is 2nd in NSC 35! NSC 2: "Tro" Marie Fredriksson 13th of 15 countries NSC 3: "Var minut" Emilia 5th of 19 countries NSC 4: "Chariots of fire" BWO 8th of 22 countries NSC 5: "7milakliv" Martin Stenmarck 5th of 24 countries NSC 6: "Hearts on fire" Hammerfall 22nd of 22 countries (Final) NSC 7: "Walk idiot walk" The Hives 21st of 28 countries (Semifinal) NSC 8 & NSC 9 "TIME OUT" NSC 10: "Just like a pill" Pink 5th of 28 countries (Semifinal) 20th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 11: "Save my pride" BWO 6th of 28 countries (Semifinal) 3rd of 28 countries (Final) NSC 12: "And I found this boy" Maia Hirasawa 24th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 13: "Cotton eye joe" Rednex 5th of 28 countries (Semifinal) 11th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 14: "100 år från nu (Blundar)" Martin Stenmarck 16th of 28 countries (Final) '' ''NSC 15: "Eurofighter" E-type 16th of 28 countries (Semifinal) '' ''NSC 16: "This moment" Marie Picasso 5th of 28 countries (Semifinal) 5th of 28 countries (Final) '' ''NSC 17: "Until I die" September 11th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 18: "Calleth you, cometh I" The Ark 12th of 23 countries (2nd Semifinal) NSC 19: "Spirit of the hawk" Rednex 6th of 22 countries (1st Semifinal) 16th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 20: "Winter rose" Firefox AK ft. Tiger Lou 12th of 22 countries (2nd Semifinal) NSC 21: "Vuorien taa" Indica 6th of 24 countries (2nd Semifinal) 5th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 22: "Casse" Nolwenn Leroy 24th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 23: "Gets me down" Ampop 13th of 21 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 24 "TIME OUT" NSC 25: "Hey ya!" Outkast 8th of 24 countries (2nd Semifinal) 27th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 26: "My darling" Jocie Guo Mei Mei 18th of 23 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 27: "Temptation" Cradle of Filth 19th of 25 countries (1st Semifinal)* 22nd of 28 countries (Final) NSC 28: "Insanity" Darin 20th of 25 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 29: "Pick me up" Emilia de Poret 13th of 26 countries (2nd Semifinal) NSC 30: "Amarula Tree" Amanda Jensen 14th of 27 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 31: "Muut" Chisu 17th of 25 countries (2nd Semifinal) NSC 32: "Zirkus" MIA. 8th of 22 countries (1st Semifinal) 6th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 33: "New noise" Refused 27th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 34: "I-rony" Sophia Somajo 9th of 25 countries (1st Semifinal) 19th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 35: "Irene" Sofia Jannok 2nd of 25 countries (1st Semifinal) 2nd of 28 countries (Final) NSC 36: "True Believer" Edith Backlund 28th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 37: "Combat lover" Nina Kinert 21st of 23 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 38: "South again" Maia Hirasawa 12th of 23 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 39: "Big city love" Laleh 5th of 24 countries (1st Semifinal) 18th of 29 countries (Final) NSC 40: "Gamen" Garmarna 6th of 24 countries (2nd Semifinal) 16th of 28 countries (Final) NSC 41 "TIME OUT" NSC 42: "Pizza" Adiam Dymott 16th of 25 countries (2nd Semifinal)* 25th of 28 countries (FInal) NSC 43: "Love" Elin Ruth Sigvardsson & Lars Eriksson 15th of 25 countries (1st Semifinal) NSC 44: "Pieni ja ihmeellinen" Retropop 3rd of 24 countries (2nd Semifinal) 12th of 28 countries (FInal) NSC 45: "Happyland" Amanda Jenssen 2nd of 24 (1st Semifinal) 8th of 28 (FInal) NSC 46: "Laughing With" Regina Spektor 5th of 24 (2nd Semifinal) 7th of 30 (Final) NSC 47: "Flower Power Supergirl" Neo 2nd of 22 (2nd Semifinal) 12th of 28 (Final) NSC 48: "Let's Kill Ourselves A Son" Timo Räisinen 19th of 25 (2nd Semifinal) NSC 49: "Party I Provinsen" Hej Matematik 8th of '' ''* - rest jury qualifier http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=ea69-z1mkS0 Recap of all the songs! Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category: coastal nations Category:Adamsburg